kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Role Playing 1
Room Details Room Owner: Kology Room Description: Welcome! Role Playing Guidelines Just as there are guidelines for conversationchat, there are guidelines for role playing chat. Please follow them for best results. If you were referred here by a member of the room, please read over these guidelines and compare them against posts you have made. NOTE: Breaking these rules may result in being silenced. 0. The rules of Kongregate are ultimate. Not even the mods are above these rules, they merely enforce them. If you want to hang on kongregate period, you have to follow them, and there is no excuse for that. 1. No auto-hit/auto-dodge. This should be rather self-explanatory, but sometimes it can be difficult to tell. Take the following example: "After dodging _____'s attack, he ran quickly to the barn for extra time to create the magical superweapon that would end all life as we know it." However well-versed this may be, it is still auto-dodging because they have left no room for the chance that the attack could hit. 2. No godmodding. '''The first two rules are closely related in the manner that they're both to prevent unequal combat and role play in general. This can occur if the character knows something they shouldn't, or does something impossible (which can be caused by being too powerful). This can ruin the fun for all people. A good example of godmodding from Urban Dictionary is below. Hopefully you can see why this is a problem: "Godmodding Bill not only managed to magically know the secret base's true location, but also passed all of the armed guards by hopping from tree to tree like a natural-born monkey, and managing to rewire the electric locks which were state-of-the-art using a paperclip and a piece of fuzz from his pocket. Once inside, Bill used his deadly and artful bare hands (along with a combination of poison that he had learned in one week to brew in his toilet) to take down 38 of the guards and dogs, inside. That done, it was a mere task of busting through fifty-eight doors and cartwheeling gracefully through the laser beams, before waltzing into the innermost vault and plucking up the plans for complete world domination. Using those plans, he constructed his own magical machine in a matter of seconds, becoming the ultimate leader of the world, showered with gifts and rainbows." '''3. No control of other characters. You are not that other character, so you can't write for them! You control only your own character, unless given permission by another character's owner. Control can be as subtle as: "Hits (other person's character) with a laser sword and cuts them in half." or as obvious as: "(other person's character) wandered through the forest and fell into a lava trap." But the most important thing to remember from these examples is that they are both not okay in this chat. 4. Be fair about your powers. This is a big problem. Take for example, teleportation. This can be overpowered if it is used to magically disappear when being attacked every time. So we ask that your character be balanced. What's the limit to this power? How can such a power backfire? In our teleportation example, the player could say it requires mana, and would need to recharge, or maybe they can't teleport through certain materials. If you need help balancing your character, ask the room and (maybe) we can help. 5.OCC be in brackets.If you wish to talk out of chat,for example if you want to say that someone godmodded,use brackets,like this: "Blah blah blah ba ba(Morner godmodded!)" The Members of Role Playing #1(Please add Your name Here!) * Ms FailWhaleKharok_Averas * Kan(y)eThe(K)night * Loser1Nerd * Wynd * teacuppiglover * Siromaster * muffinangel72 * Epiczilla * Lugnut64 * The Irish cat named "RedCloud" * Sinnicorps * Mount2010 * KatTheWolf * Wario5000 * Grasscat * RussianWolf * CaptVulcan94 * AdamBoosh * GLaDOSISM * Brocmans * Neko177 * frhys * Chammy * Nejat__ (God-tier master.) To Be Avoided: * JaiD5 (Reason: Cancer) * killerseans (Reason: See above) BANNED * Killersean's alts: (They are the same thing as him) Some Banned, some not banned * Thunderpool (Reason: Insulting, swearing, godmodding, and other atrocities that would make even Killerseans cringe Has now quit because the so called "GFY moment", and his parents have made him not chat. ''(In Thunderpool's own words, "Screw chatting, I have anti-sociality!") * TheFactoryReborn (Reason: Above) BANNED * TheProxyUser (Reason: All alts of Proxy User are alts of Factory) See above. * Morner (Reason:Insulting people) * Witch/ Super witch (Reason: advertising) * Theoncomingsun (Reason: Your god) * Leon_Shadows (Gay.) * Leon's Alts (Infinitely more gay.) * frhys (Reason:Being a furry, and being friends with JaiD5.) * '''Queen_lotias (Reason: Always mean)' * Adinoysaur (reason: He does not listen to the rules) * Batias (Reason: He does not rape women. I swear, Ash. *Cough* He swears, he means.) * smilesid (reason: Swearing) Quotes of Role Playing #1 DelanoWinchester: Spaghetti. I am going to give you the benefit of doubt and assume you are trolling. SpaghettiYolo: Delano if you can't even tell I'm being goofy on purpose I feel really bad for you BFMV17: AMERICA TIME? SpaghettiYolo: I seriously do SpaghettiYolo: Please go back to smarts school and get degrees before coming back here SpaghettiYolo: DelanoWinchester: Spaghetti. I am going to give you the benefit of doubt and assume you are trolling. DelanoWinchester: Spaghetti, I have witnessed stupider shit. DelanoWinchester: Legitimate stupid shit. SpaghettiYolo: Delano is talking to a guy with a profile picture of a stock image of a chef with a creepy looking smile. DelanoWinchester: I can never underestimate the power of human stupidity. SpaghettiYolo: Please tell Delano that he needs to get off the internet SpaghettiYolo: Please. Sinnicorps: Delano Sinnicorps: Get off the internet SpaghettiYolo: AND HIS NAME IS SPAGHETTI YOLO __TOC__Category:Chat roomsCategory:English chat roomsCategory:Roleplay Acceptable RoomsCategory:Chat rooms with room owners